On Top
by Moon Prynces
Summary: He only ever came to her when he wanted something, always suggesting sexual favors in return. But Blossom has picked up a few tricks to deal with his outlandish requests. Blossom/Brick and a few perverse lyric lines.


8-8-10

10:46pm

Summary–He only ever came to her when he wanted something, always suggesting sexual favors in return. But Blossom has picked up a few tricks to deal with his outlandish requests. Blossom/Brick and a few perverse lyric lines.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story. I also hold no copyrights to the song that helped inspire parts of this fiction, and whose lyrics may be used. The song is Clothes Off! by Gym Class Heroes.**

**READ ME: **Okay so I got tired of explaining the condition of the situation (why the boys are in school at all) so I am frankly going to skip that and try to have everyone not use their powers at all (or very minimally) so that you can assume this is an AU (if you'd like) or in case you've read "Paying Attention" can assume these events follow that fic. Which it does actually. The age is 15.

**I sincerely suggest you listen to Gym Class Heroes song "Clothes Off!" before or during this fic. (And maybe look up the lyrics yourself.)**

**Also,** this is the second in a series. The first was "Paying Attention" (Buttercup/Butch) and the third and final one-shot was written in two versions because I couldn't make it work. The first (actual) is "Subtle" and the second attempt is "subtle".

**xoxo**

**Title–On Top**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"See, here's the thing... We _have _to take our...clothes off!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and put her chin back in her palm before she resumed reading.

"Didn't you hear me?" Brick questioned suddenly.

She didn't even look up. "Yeah, you were singing the lyrics to a song."

Brick looked aghast. "You know that song?" Then an evil smile crept up. "Sing it with me then." He pulled out his earphones completely.

Blossom pretended to glance around the lunchroom. "Where _is_ everyone?"

"Not here, Red," he said, still grinning at her. "Go on. I won't think any less of you."

She prayed that Bubbles or Buttercup would appear out of thin air and get Brick to _shut up_.

As if to torture her, she could hear the song faintly, egging her on.

But then she realized Brick had put his earphones on the table and turned his music player _all_ the way up so it could be heard.

"We _have_ to party...all night..." Blossom continued in exasperation.

"Oh come now, you can do so much better than that," Brick told her with a scoff.

He suddenly stood up, grabbed her hands with one of his own and started singing. Loudly.

"We _have _to take our...clothes off! We _have_ to party...all night!" And he pulled her to stand in front of him, embarrassed, so the rest of the lunchroom could see. "We _have _to take our...clothes off! To have a good time..."

And that was when she finally pulled her hands out of his grip. With _everyone _still watching the spectacle he had turned them into.

"What's the matter? Don't know the lyrics?" he teased.

Blossom glared. "Bite me," she said venomously while gathering her books together.

"No problem," Brick answered, moving closer.

She faltered a moment. But then she turned and walked out the lunchroom doors with Brick grinning to himself.

He immediately sat down and pulled out a video game.

**xoxo**

Lately things had taken a turn for the worst for Blossom.

Apparently Brick had taken a few pointers from his brother, the "ladies' man", Butch. Obviously because Butch was now dating Buttercup (though nothing was actually official) he wanted to pass his supposed expertise down to someone who needed it.

If there was one thing Blossom thought Brick needed it was a good kick in the–

"Hey."

She looked up, on her way to class.

There stood Brick looking sheepish. And she knew what that meant.

"I'm busy," Blossom stated before he could even utter his request.

Brick followed after her anyway. "Aw come on! I'll fail if you don't help me!"

"Why don't you find a video game that will help you?" she rolled her eyes, thinking of his...hobby.

"There _are _some games I'd like to play, with _you_," he muttered for her to hear.

Blossom didn't need to turn around to see he was grinning at her back. She also didn't need him to see her cheeks painted pink.

Brick only ever came to her when he wanted something, usually help with homework and studying. And now he was always jokingly offering her sexual favors in return.

"Please? Pleeease?" he begged as she picked up her pace.

Blossom just scoffed at him. "Why? I have helped you so much I hoped you would have picked up some pointers." And she stopped walking, just outside her classroom door. "After being forced to tutor you for _two weeks_ I still stayed on top of school work and extra-curriculars! What do you do that takes up so much time?"

Brick grumbled, not answering.

She reached out to pat his pants pocket, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Never mind, we all know," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if you wanted to feel me up then we could definitely schedule something..." he winked at her.

Blossom just stared evenly at him and didn't say a word.

Finally he sighed and looked away.

**xoxo**

"On top, huh?" Brick asked the next day as he slid into the seat next to Blossom.

"You had an entire night to study and that's what you were thinking about?" she scoffed.

Brick just grinned, which told her _exactly_ what he had spent his night thinking about.

She turned pink and looked away.

"Come on, I seriously need help," he started.

"That's for sure," she muttered.

"Or else I'm gonna fail this test and then the entire class! And I am _not_ taking it again next year!" Brick grinned just as the teacher walked into the room. "If you tutor me then _I'll_ let you on top, if you want."

And Brick grinned in satisfaction at the flush that overtook Blossom's face.

"You...ass!"

Before anyone could stop her, the normally composed top student jumped up and tried to strangle Brick.

She was still wrestling to get to his neck but his hands were holding her own and trying to prevent any damage.

"Ahem," the teacher cleared her throat loudly.

Blossom stopped what she was doing and looked up with a calm expression.

"I'll go to dean," she said before even being sentenced.

**xoxo**

"Aw, you're lucky you didn't get into trouble for it!" Bubbles reprimanded lightly before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Just help him already. You always say yes eventually."

Blossom glared at her younger sister, and knowing that was the truth didn't make her feel any better.

Buttercup snorted. "I say you stop letting him get to you. Just play his game for a bit and he'll be so thrown off that he won't ever bother you again."

"You want me to agree to his perverted suggestions?" Blossom asked in disbelief. "Why are you even here? Where is your boyfriend?" she asked, clearly indicating Buttercup was of no use to her.

Said sister rolled her eyes and stood up. "He's waiting for me outside."

Bubbles' brows came together. "We've been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes. You knew he was waiting for you?" She looked worried.

"Yeah, so what?" Buttercup shrugged.

And she walked away from their table.

"He must really like her to put up with that," Bubbles commented in surprise.

"Oh, he loves it," Blossom said absently while still brooding.

She sat up straight suddenly with her face blank as thoughts ran through her.

"Blossom?" Bubbles questioned.

**xoxo**

He didn't even bother with a greeting, just flashed a grin at her.

Blossom didn't look fazed for a moment, but then she smiled at him and Brick was caught off guard.

"So..." he tried again, "That test is less than a week away."

She just shook her head no. No harsh remarks or mocking words.

Brick sighed and leaned against the locker next to her own. "What am I gonna do then?"

"I don't know," she said simply with a casual shrug.

Now he was suspicious. "Hey, Red..." he began, using the nickname she was forced to get used to. "What do you say lets exit stage left so me and you can...possibly reconvene and play some..." He stopped before finishing that line, expecting a slap. Expecting her to finally get fed up with his behavior as of late.

But instead the redhead before him just smiled.

"Sure," she agreed.

Brick's eyes bugged out. "What? Really?" he asked in shock.

She nodded, still going through her locker.

He was just about to start jumping up and down in joy when she turned to him.

And she smiled wickedly. "If you wanna be on top then you had better _be_ on top."

Brick paused, confused at her words. "What?"

She finally gathered the necessary books and looked at him after closing the locker. "This is only going to work if you get the best grade in class on your test. Get _on top_," she said, and Brick watched her mouth.

He shook his head after a moment, finally thinking clearly again. "Wait, you're messing with me!" He wanted to pull out his hair.

Once again Blossom displayed a level of deviousness that left Brick astounded.

"It's like the more time we waste, the less time I get to taste you," she quoted and then flicked her tongue out the corner of her mouth for just a second. She walked by him and muttered, "Honestly, I could easily replace you..."

Brick turned around quickly and shouted, "Okay!"

"_Without _my help," she said without turning back.

His jaw dropped.

Damnit.

**xoxo**

"_What_ are you doing?" Butch asked as he sat down at the lunch table.

"Studying," Brick said unhappily.

"Why?" he went on.

"Because," Brick said simply.

Butch nodded as if understanding.

There was a moment of silence as Brick was still trying to memorize the words on the page. He only had three days left.

"You know you'd have to beat her to be 'on top', right?"

Brick finally looked up at his brother and blinked. Then his mouth opened.

"You _knew_?"

"Of course."

"Then why aren't you helping me!"

Butch shrugged. "Is Boomer helping you?"

"He's not taking this class this semester," Brick mumbled. "Well?" he demanded. "What's your excuse?"

Butch grinned dangerously. "I found out about that bet."

"..."

Brick bent his head and went back to studying, having no response.

**xoxo**

Blossom smiled as she walked into the classroom that day. She was so prepared for that test, and she had mostly forgotten about Brick and their little deal because she knew it was so impossible.

Except that...since they had made that deal she didn't see much of Brick.

He didn't hang out during lunch or in-between classes. She only saw him in the classes they shared but he looked so tired.

She shrugged and figured he had gotten a new video game he couldn't keep his hands off. He had done it before. (Staying up three days straight was not for him.)

Brick already had his head on the table, looking exhausted.

"Hi," she chirped, taking the seat next to him.

He immediately jumped up to pretend he hadn't been about to fall asleep.

She gave him a weird look. "What? No perverted comments?"

Brick just lifted his eyes skyward, as if praying to someone for help.

She didn't say anything else and the test went on without a hitch.

**xoxo**

After a good night's rest Brick was back to his usual, obnoxious self. And of course he had to make up for not having had the time to talk to Blossom the past few days.

Upon walking up to her (and as she was in the middle of a discussion with some friends in the hall) he said, "I never got to tell you the other day... Such an angel with a devilish angle."

And he left with the rest of the words stuck in her head.

**xoxo**

He was antsy as they got to class, staring intently at the teacher as soon as she walked in.

"Well, I have the results from your test yesterday," she announced.

Brick was practically bouncing in his seat anxiously. Blossom had already started to ignore this.

"And I must say it was a surprise to say the least." The teacher set the stack down on her desk. "We had a very close call between two students."

"Come on already," he was muttering to himself.

"Brick," she started, causing his face to light up, "Was a very close second to our usual top student, Blossom."

Blossom smiled at the praise and collected the papers for both her and Brick before the teacher went about handing back the others.

Words could not describe how he felt. The expression on his face did not do it justice.

He was _crushed_.

Blossom was staring at him in concern after he didn't say anything about his test. She had seen it was only a one point difference from her own, very close indeed.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, leaning towards him.

Brick refused to speak to her. He set his mouth in a straight line and waited until the lesson began.

**xoxo**

And he was like that for the rest of the day – unresponsive to her and sitting with only his brothers at lunch.

Blossom finally got fed up with this, even admitting to herself that she missed his perverse teasing. She found it kind of cute, even if it did make her turn shades of red.

So after last class let out she headed straight to his locker where he was due to dump the books he didn't need and collected whatever games he left in there during certain classes.

Brick only glanced up to see her while opening his locker.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry gnawing at her the whole day since this mood started. Okay so she missed him...but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He didn't respond and Blossom waited him out. Then he closed the locker and turned to face her dejectedly.

"I didn't get _on top_," he said, looking down.

Those words hit her like cold water to the face.

On top? _On top?_

That's why he was having a fit like a child and ignoring her? How much of a pervert could he get in the span of a few weeks? Butch really trained him well if this was–

But he looked so depressed...

"Why did that even matter?" she asked suspiciously

Brick looked at her blankly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Are you blind or something?"

"What?" she asked defensively, though still confused.

He rolled his eyes, though looked a little pink as he admitted, "I just wanted you to give me a chance."

Blossom stared. "A chance at what?"

"Do you think I hit on every girl I see?"

"No... Wait, what?" she asked again, becoming more confused (though really trying not to give herself false hope).

He shook his head and gave up explaining. "It doesn't matter."

And he walked past her shocked form.

"Wait!"

Brick turned around to see Blossom staring at him in wonder before her expression turned shy.

"Maybe...maybe _I_ like being on top."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Are you messing with me?" he questioned.

Blossom rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Shut up and kiss me like the antidote's under my tongue."

"Whoa," he finished with a grin, walking back to her.

**xoxo**

"Blossom what song is that you're listening to? It's getting stuck in my head," Bubbles said, standing at her sister's bedroom door.

She paused, horrified at her thoughtless actions, at the scene before her.

Brick lifted himself up and grinned at Bubbles. "It's our song."

Blossom was too red to respond.

She was also slowly reaching for his neck, with bruised and red lips pressed together tightly.

Bubbles backtracked a moment and then said thoughtfully, "I thought _you _were supposed to be on top."

**xo end xo**

**8-9-10**

**2:04am**

Okay so I finished this last night and was so tired I decided to reread, edit and post the next day so here I am. Hopefully you read the **READ ME** note at the top.

Yes I do love that song that much. To be honest this story is kind of a combination of a bunch of ideas that turned out pretty well. I think I was listening to the song in the car buying food with my cousins when I realized it was good inspiration. I didn't know it would be so integrated into the story but I love the lines in it.

I tried to write in the same vein as "Paying Attention" because it's supposed to follow that story but the writing style seems off to me (and completely unlike that story) but I guess it still turned out well.

Because the story seems so..."mature" you can really assume whatever age you'd like apparently (from 15-17). But I think I'm kind of stuck on thinking they're 15, maybe going on 16.

Also I have the idea for the Bubbles/Boomer story but it's basically one line and also inspired by a song (though it probably won't be so integrated into the story like this fic). Thing is, I'm wearing myself down physically by sitting here writing so much the past week...two months actually.

I would love to get out that one-shot soon as well though so maybe I'll get started on it in a few hours and have it out by tonight or tomorrow, but you know never.

8-9-10

12:29pm


End file.
